


They Say That The World Was Built For Two

by tobiohchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, but it's fluffy too???, some very brief mentions of Matsukawa and Hanamaki bc how can I not include them, there is pining and angst I apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiohchan/pseuds/tobiohchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oikawa lets go, Iwaizumi’s body felt like it was missing pieces yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say That The World Was Built For Two

**Author's Note:**

> After reading so many angst fics...what was supposed to turn out fluffy ended up being so much more angst...
> 
> I got a lot of encouragement from some sweet people on [tumblr](http://www.tobiohchan.tumblr.com) when I was doing some ship memes and writing headcanons, so here is the result after a lot of thought! I still have a long way to go when it comes to these things so please be lenient with me!
> 
> The story is split into five short parts - the titles of which are Lana Del Rey lyrics~ (including the title too!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

 

1: Now My Life Is Sweet Like Cinnamon

 

 

Their dynamic was strange and often left those around Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru bewildered beyond their imaginations. In technical terms describing their dynamic as teammates, the two were the definition of the phrase “where there’s a will [Oikawa] there’s a way [Iwaizumi]” (though in some cases the places of which would be reversed). Other times, in regards to their dynamic as friends or classmates, people would often describe them as inseparable childhood friends, stuck together with glue and memories and smiles and volleyball, coincidentally.

Sometimes people joked that Iwaizumi was really like another mother to Oikawa, to which Iwaizumi would, without hesitation retort, _a dumbass like him could have a million mothers and still be a handful for them all. I’m doing all mothers out there a favour._ And yet, there were those that would whisper whether that was really true. They wondered if Oikawa was the mother – the mother duck so to speak – that led his little duckling Iwa-chan on a path he wanted and carefully looking back to see if he’d followed and, sure enough, he had obediently. They were pushed together in their childhood, but Iwaizumi followed the flashy duck into middle school and high school, as far as the volleyball club even – despite how admirable he was in every other sport too.

Truly inseparable best friends.

“Are you going home with Oikawa again, Iwaizumi?” asked Matsukawa, zipping up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “You gonna stay back late with him?”

Iwaizumi sighs, “if I don’t the dumbass would pass out from overworking himself. It’s easier this way.”

Matsukawa smirked, a bit too mischievously for Iwaizumi’s liking, to which he gave another sigh and stared at him sternly.

“What is it?”

“Well it’s just-” he gave him another smile, this one wider, “you guys are such an old couple. You give me diabetes just looking at you. Go forth, I give you my blessings!”

He raised his right hand, his palm facing forward as if invisible blessings had seeped out of his hand with a smug look on his face and darted out the door, grabbing Hanamaki from the collar to pull him along before he pissed Iwaizumi off some more. The volleyball hit the door they’d exited, the same one that Iwaizumi had thrown at Matsukawa’s head. Oikawa was on the other side of the gym, practicing his serves like the maniac he was. They were the last two left, like always, putting in an extra hour before heading home.

“Oi, we should go. There’s a math test tomorrow I gotta cram for,” Iwaizumi said in a tiresome voice. He watched Oikawa with hesitation; his movements were slowing down, meaning he was tired and very close to overdoing it.

He served twice more and then gave Iwaizumi a little salute before rounding up the scattered volleyballs. Iwaizumi smiled a little – he was being compliant for a change.

“What the heck did Mattsun say to you to get that scowl on your face, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked as he changed. Iwaizumi was already done and waited patiently on the bench for him to finish. “Don’t you know this is why you don’t have a girlfriend?”

Iwaizumi groaned as Oikawa snickered. Iwaizumi was too tired to throw something at him so he glared at him instead. He noticed that Oikawa already had a bruise on his shoulder from diving for a ball yesterday and figured he’d spare him for tonight. He watched the pale of Oikawa’s skin disappear under a t-shirt and then once more under a jersey, a secret kept hidden and locked twice. His eyes darted to meet Oikawa’s from his back and stood up to leave.

“He…agreed that mothers everywhere are thanking me for taking care of you.”

Oikawa pouted, “And yet you have no gentle bone in your body like a mother should, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi didn’t hesitate to punch him in the arm. _The arm’s okay,_ he thought to himself. As Iwaizumi fumbled with the keys to lock the club room, he felt Oikawa’s stare and somehow it began to burn the back of his neck as he locked the club’s door.

“Iwa-chan,” whispered Oikawa.

“Hmm?”

“Iwa-chan.”

“What?”

A pause, and then, “Hajime.”

Iwaizumi stood there quiet, his back turned to Oikawa who felt closer but wasn’t physically. He wasn’t sure how to react to this. All their lives they’d only ever called each other by their family names. Oikawa had created a nickname for him just because he had trouble saying it, but this…calling him by his given name felt different somehow. Felt intimate, like a secret, and so sweet it tingled in his ears when he heard it and made his face feel hot.

“What’s with that?” he asked as he turned around. Oikawa was smiling gently – a genuine smile that Iwaizumi loves but misses because it’s so rare.

Oikawa shrugged, his eyes looking at Iwaizumi wider, glowing under the moonlight and practically breathtaking. “I just thought it’d be nice to at least say our given names when it’s the two of us. We’ve been best friends for years after all.”

He blinked – as if to dislodge himself from Oikawa’s eyes that had captured him to come back to reality.

“Alright…Tooru.”

Oikawa smiled widely and this time, with confidence, said “Hajime!”

Iwaizumi smiled – it was like Oikawa’s lips were meant to spill his name like a mantra. He’d already forgotten about Iwa-chan.

 

 

 

 

 

2: You Fit Me Better Than My Favourite Sweater

 

 

 **Dumbass** 2:03am: hajimeeeee

 **Dumbass** 2:03am: I can’t sleep!!!

 **Dumbass** 2:03am: answer me!!!

 **Me** 2:05am: do u have any idea what time it is

 **Dumbass** 2:06am: which is exactly why I need you to help me sleep

Iwaizumi blinked several times as he stared at his phone.

 **Me** 2:07am: don’t tell me

 **Dumbass** 2:07am: hurry up!!! It’s December and I’m freezing out here!!

Iwaizumi gave a slight groan as he jumped out of bed. He went over to his window and, sure enough, there stood Oikawa with his signature grin plastered on his face alongside a peace sign. He came in just a t-shirt and his alien pajama bottoms. _Has he no shame?_ Iwaizumi thought with grimace.

He let Oikawa in, grabbing onto his hand to hoist him up. His hand was ice-cold and he looked paler than usual. It wasn’t until he turned the lamp on that he noticed his eyes were puffy and slightly red. Oikawa wrapped himself in his own arms and shivered, but still managed to smile at Iwaizumi.

“Took you long enough, Hajime! I could hear you snoring all the way out there! You sound like a gorilla!”

Typical Oikawa.

“Shut up and get in the bed, stupid.”

He didn’t have to tell Oikawa twice. He practically leapt in and got himself cozy while Iwaizumi turned his lamp off and got in as well. They were close – so close that their knees inevitably had to touch and they could feel each other’s warmth radiant onto them.

Even in the darkness, Iwaizumi could see Oikawa’s smile a little faltered as he said goodnight. His eyes suggested he’d cried and let his anxieties get the best of him. This hadn’t happened since middle school – but the last time Oikawa had one of those breakdowns, he didn’t show up at Iwaizumi’s house in the middle of the night. He’d called him and just talked to him for what felt like hours.

This was different somehow, but Iwaizumi found no reason to protest it.

“Are you still cold, Tooru?”

“A little bit,” he said and Iwaizumi could feel his breath on his face.

Before Iwaizumi could say anything, Oikawa spoke up again.

“Can I come closer?”

Iwaizumi’s heart had started to slowly clamour inside his chest, but when he heard those words he felt like his chest would burst. He felt hot suddenly and stopped thinking for a moment. He stared at Oikawa, thinking how he must have looked so miserable crying by himself, and that hurt his heart.

“Come here,” he whispered and held open his arms. Oikawa shifted close enough that his head rested in the arch of his neck and his arms encircled Iwaizumi into a hug. Their legs were overlapping one another and Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what else to do other than wrap Oikawa with his own arms. Iwaizumi stroked Oikawa’s hair until he felt sleep drifting into his eyes again.

“Thanks, Hajime,” Oikawa mumbled into his neck.

“What are friends for?”

If Iwaizumi thought about it – which he did only for a bit until he realized where this was going and avoided it – he’d have noticed how well Oikawa fit with Iwaizumi physically. They weren’t just two puzzle pieces that happened to fit together; they were two halves of a locket that, when opened completely revealed a secret.

Iwaizumi already began to miss his warmth when Oikawa untangled himself from him in the morning to go back to his house. His body felt like pieces of him had gone missing when Oikawa wasn’t against him. He almost panicked, too, and tried to pull Oikawa closer when he began to move away and had to regain his senses before Oikawa suspected him. When Oikawa’s hands had left Iwaizumi, he felt lost for a little while.

 

 

 

 

 

3: Honey I’m On Fire, I Feel It Everywhere

 

 

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa said in his usual whiny voice as he scooted closer to him in his chair, enough so that his knee touched Iwaizumi’s under the table, “what kind of a mother doesn’t share her food?!”

Iwaizumi huffed as he ate another piece of sausage. Matsukawa and Hanamaki watched with amusement, grinning like they always do when they watched Oikawa and Iwaizumi in their daily interactions.

“Ten seconds and he’ll slide over his bento,” Hanamaki whispered as he leaned closer to Matsukawa. He snickered along with him and waited patiently, his chin resting in his palm over the table.

“I’m a pretty, growing boy, Iwa-chan! You can’t expect me to grow and maintain my beauty when I have limited things to eat!”

“Who the hell says you’re pretty?”

“Well Iwa-chan, you’re welcome to lie to yourself but even you know how pretty I am~”

Iwaizumi smacks him on the back of his head and eats a tomato with a frown on his face. While Oikawa rubs his head, Iwaizumi steals a glance at him and, slowly, slides his bento in front of Oikawa. The setter beams knowingly at him and steals his chopsticks straight out of his hand.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki giggle, giving each other a little high five.

“What?” Iwaizumi asked with a scowl.

“Oh nothing, just my diabetes acting up again,” replied Matsukawa with a playful grin.

“I, on the hand,” said Hanamaki gesturing to himself, “have gotten cavities. You are the sweetest mother on the planet, Iwaizumi.”

“Shut up Hanamaki!”

Oikawa shifted in his chair and moved his whole leg against Iwaizumi’s when he said this. Their arms would brush each other whenever either of them moved too. Oikawa seemed nonchalant about it, but for Iwaizumi it ignited fire everywhere Oikawa would touch him. A part of him just wanted to move himself far away from him but, the more overpowering – or perhaps, more curious – part of him wanted to keep it like this, maybe even move just a bit closer.

Iwaizumi had noticed Oikawa doing this more and more often – these supposed idle touches that burned Iwaizumi with strange feelings he couldn’t explain. Oikawa would sit closer to him and make sure their shoulders or knees were touching, or he’d brush his hand against his while walking past him, or he’d pat his back for a job well done but linger a moment longer than usual.

Ever since that strange night where Oikawa was more than just vulnerable he’d started this. But there was something that Iwaizumi wasn’t seeing, something that Oikawa was hiding or couldn’t get himself to say. Usually all Iwaizumi needed was to watch Oikawa and he’d know what he was thinking or about to do. This was different – there was something uncertain about him that gave Iwaizumi knots in his stomach.

 

 

 

 

 

4: Tell Me Life Is Beautiful

 

 

Iwaizumi always thought that if he was ever a painter, he’d paint Oikawa when he cried. Not because he was graceful – quite the opposite actually. Oikawa was about the ugliest crier anyone could witness – red eyes and cheeks, tears endlessly streaming down, a mouth open making weeping sounds, a nose dripping with snot, and cheeks sticky and smeared. Iwaizumi was sure he’d paint Oikawa when he cried, because despite how ugly he may have looked, if he’d painted him then he’d be appreciated even for his tears, because people see all kinds of beauty in paintings, right? Then Oikawa wouldn’t seclude himself from the world, thinking that the world shouldn’t see him when he’s ugly, and Iwaizumi would find him more easily.

But, that wasn’t quite the case.

It took Iwaizumi twenty minutes to find him, sitting behind the club room building in his own misery after losing to Shiratorizawa once again. He couldn’t even keep it together to cry at home. Iwaizumi felt his chest hurt.

He sat beside him, shoulders touching, knees touching, and turned to him and waited for him to meet his gaze. Iwaizumi was patient, especially with a crying Oikawa Tooru, because Oikawa Tooru didn’t deserve to cry, not ever.

Oikawa’s hair swayed slightly as the wind picked up and he lifted his face to look at Iwaizumi, snot and tears all over his face. Iwaizumi took out a handkerchief and wiped his nose clean, folded it, and wiped his tears. Oikawa had calmed only slightly, and then he stared at Iwaizumi’s hand for a long few seconds.

Iwaizumi was Oikawa’s best friend since childhood and he knew what that meant. Without hesitation he took a hold of Oikawa’s hand and held it in his. They sat there on the ground, leaning against the wall, for an hour, with Oikawa resting his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. The silence was peaceful among the humming wind and dancing trees. Iwaizumi almost didn’t want to go home – he could have stayed like that for forever, but he was concerned about Oikawa catching a cold.

They walked back with hands interlocked, without a word and without another glance.

When they reached Oikawa’s house and they had to – reluctantly – part ways, Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi.

“Hajime,” he said sternly, “can I hug you?”

The question felt sudden but that didn’t stop Iwaizumi from nodding because Oikawa Tooru was the one who’d asked him. It was Oikawa. It was always Oikawa.

Oikawa rested his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and his face was tickled by Oikawa’s soft locks that kept swaying in the light wind. Oikawa held on tight and breathed into Iwaizumi’s neck as if he’d just been relieved of something so burdening. He gave him a weak smile as he let go after many lingering moments and walked inside his house.

Iwaizumi’s body felt like it was missing pieces yet again.

 

 

 

 

 

5: They Say That The World Was Built For Two

 

 

“Let me get this straight-”

“HAHA”

“Shut up Hanamaki, we can’t make jokes about that.”

“Really?”

“Well, not _yet_ ,” said Matsuakawa as he gave a suggestive look to Hanamaki while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Hurry up and say it already,” Iwaizumi interjects. He frowned slightly and crossed his arms as he waited.

“So you guys met when you were eight years old,” Matsukawa continued, “and then you went to middle school together, then high school, and now – and now you’re seriously-”

“Yeah yeah we’re going to the same university,” he replied, waving his hand like it was nothing.

“Amazing!” Hanamaki shouted, a grin plastered to his face, “What a protective mother duck! But don’t you know that you’ll have to let your duckling go in the big bad world one day?”

Iwaizumi glared at Hanamaki. He wished he could retort to that but he couldn’t because, well, he knew that very well himself. Iwaizumi was almost sure he and Oikawa would have to part ways after graduation because there was a definite chance he didn’t pass the entrance exam for the university Oikawa had gotten a scholarship for, but somehow he made it. And they were going to be together for another few years.

It gave Iwaizumi a sense of relief. He purposely didn’t think about a day he’d have to part with Oikawa because he’d become so accustomed to him that he’d feel lost without him. Oikawa was his puzzle piece, his other half to the locket, the flint to his flame and so much more. And it was incredibly _frustrating_ trying to understand when and how that idiot got under Iwaizumi’s skin deep enough to make Iwaizumi feel like he’s missing himself unless Oikawa’s beside him.

“Ya-hoo~ Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi perked up hearing that all too familiar voice.

“You’re late.”

“Sorry, sorry! The girls got a hold of me today. They won’t be able to see my pretty face anymore so I had pity on them and graced them with my presence~”

Iwaizumi elbowed him in the rib as Oikawa sat down beside him. It was the four of them, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi having a commemorating dinner for graduation. They would be parting ways too – Hanamaki going straight to work and Matsukawa starting college elsewhere. It felt strange to think that he wouldn’t see these faces anymore, but Iwaizumi didn’t feel like he’d lose a part of him if he didn’t see them every day. Oikawa was a different story and his stomach gave him butterflies every time he thought about it.

The dinner was usual laughter and teasing Oikawa to no end, but that didn’t stop Oikawa from sticking to Iwaizumi like their new usual habit. They split off in partners and walked home, and somehow Oikawa’s hand had found its way into Iwaizumi’s like it belonged there and nowhere else.

“I can’t wait to show our new team what we’ve got, Hajime!” Oikawa said excitedly, his grin wide and genuine. “That Karasuno duo has their freak quick, but we’ve got history and a connection. You can’t beat that kind of dynamic no matter how hard you practice.”

Iwaizumi nodded and gave him a smile. His heart was clamouring too hard in his chest.

“That depends on if you become a regular as well as me,” he said, “We have to work hard.”

He paused for a moment to choose his words carefully.

“Well, no matter what, I’m by your side,” he said without looking at Oikawa.

There was silence as they walked a few more steps but he felt a tug on his hand when Oikawa suddenly stopped walking. He stared at him intensely, something flickering in his eyes and a smile eager to break free from his hold.

“You’ll be by my side?”

“Of course,” he said with no hesitation.

“For how long?”

Iwaizumi blinked, “Always, like I have been.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean?”

Oikawa hesitated for a moment.

“Why _me_?”

The question struck him and he wasn’t sure how to answer. Oikawa waited, his hand still holding Iwaizumi’s tightly, as if letting it go would drive him away.

“It’s you because…” he was struggling for words and his cheeks flushed and he began to look everywhere else but at Oikawa.

Oikawa pulled him close and cupped his cheeks with his cold hands, their foreheads now touching and Oikawa staring right into Iwaizumi’s eyes, searching and searching. _What are you looking for?_

Ah. The secret.

The secret kept hidden in the locket. The picture the puzzle makes when pieces connect.

“When it comes to you,” he said with more defiance, “I need nothing more. Just you.”

A small smile crept on Oikawa’s face.

“Hajime,” he said, his smile growing wider, “Can I kiss you?”

If Oikawa Tooru asked him, how could he refuse?

“That’s not what friends do,” Iwaizumi said as he grinned.

If a kiss could make Iwaizumi feel like he was the burning sun, then Oikawa would be the universe that Iwaizumi craved being the center of.

“I love you too,” whispered the cold lips against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was inspired by [this post by seijouline](http://seijouline.tumblr.com/post/128291960979). 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
